Of Course I Love You
by yuho bapexo
Summary: Sebenarnya aku orang yang mudah jatuh hati, dan pilihan cintaku tertuju padamu. DLDR, drabble, no flame or bash, silahkan krisar.


**Of Course I Love You**

* * *

**This norak fanfic by **_**Yuho**_

**.**

**genre: romance, freak (?)**

**.**

**rated: T**

**.**

**cast:**

**Ciel Phantomhive**

**Sebastian Michaelis**

**Elizabeth Middleford**

**OC**

**.**

**disclaimer: mereka semua milik Tuhan, Kuroshitsuji milik Toboso Yana-sensei, ff ini milik yuho!**

**.**

**summary: Sebenarnya aku orang yang mudah jatuh hati, dan pilihan cintaku tertuju padamu. DLDR, drabble, no flame or bash, silahkan krisar.**

**.**

**a.n: yuho kembali dg fanfic di fandom lainnnn ^^ kali ini jangan kecewa yaw para fujoshi atau *uhuk*fudanshi*uhuk*, yuho dpt inspirasi dari author sebelah, teheee. labil pov. moga-moga enjoy, neee...**

**.**

**you've warned: BL gak yaaaa? Sho-ai gak yaaaa? Kasihtewe gak yaaaa? Kepo ah :p baca aja, ntar juga tau. hahay~ ohiya, kalo Cielnya rada OOC, gomenne.. yuho lebih fix sama sikap Cielku (?) yang kyk begindang *lalala***

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ciel POV**

Untuk kesekian kali, aku melihatnya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang lurus sepunggung, dengan mata _emerald_nya yang berbinar, memancarkan kasih kepadaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat tanpa meresponi saluran cintanya yang tulus.

Lizzie. Begitu akrabnya gadis ini dipanggil. Gadis yang sudah setahun pindah ke sekolah yang sama denganku ini, sebenarnya jarang terlihat dan menonjolkan diri. Kurasa ia malu, padahal jelas-jelas ia menyukaiku walaupun ia tidak pernah mau berlama-lama menampakkan dirinya di hadapanku.

Namun, hari ini berbeda. Lizzie dengan yakin dan percaya diri mendekatiku. Pipinya merona hangat saat sudah berjarak hanya setengah meter di hadapanku. Gadis kalem itu menyerahkan sebuah surat mungil bertema _pink_, dengan tulisan tangan yang terukir indah di sana.

**To : Ciel Phantomhive**

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum lembut, kemudian membaui surat itu— harum bunga lili, cocok untuk Lizzie. Ia terlihat kikuk, dan berkali-kali merapikan posisi poninya yang jatuh menyamping. Kekehan kecil kukeluarkan untuknya, kemudian secara frontal mulai kutelusuri tiap kata yang terpatri rapi per-barisnya.

_**Ciel Phantomhive,**_

_**Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk pindah ke sekolah ini? Kau tahu dengan jelas, bukan, aku sangat menyukaimu? Tidak. Aku mencintaimu.**_

_**Tiap hari aku membenahi diriku agar selalu terlihat cantik dan anggun, dan jelas-jelas itu untukmu, Ciel. Bisakah kau menerima cintaku, yang tulus dan masih mengalir ini?**_

_**Love regards,**_

_**Lizzie.**_

Aku cukup tertegun membaca pernyataan cinta yang sangat _jujur_ ini. Mataku beralih melirik wajah Lizzie yang sudah merah padam, tanda bahwa ia malu. Aku cukup memaklumi ia terlihat malu dan risih, karena kami hanya berdua di area sudut lapangan sekolah ini.

Dengan kesadaran penuh, dapat kulihat ada seorang gadis yang menatap kami dari kejauhan— dari balik jendela ruang memasak. Tatapan itu sungguh menusuk, walau lebih tepatnya ke arah 'cemburu'. Aku tersenyum pada gadis pecemburu itu tanpa sepengetahuan Lizzie.

Wajahku mengarah kepada Lizzie kembali, kemudian melancarkan ucapanku. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Gadis manis itu mengangguk cepat. Tentu saja.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, pasti kau menginginkan kebahagiaanku kan?" tanyaku seraya mengelus perlahan pipinya yang merona. Ia mengangguk dengan perlahan, seolah tidak rela tanganku lepas dari pipinya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Lizzie. Tapi kebahagiaanku bukan denganmu. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain," jelasku _to-the-point_ padanya, tanpa memikirkan hatinya yang mungkin saat ini sudah terpecah belah.

Tubuh Lizzie bergetar seperti hendak menangis. Dengan kepayahan ia bertanya, "Ke-kenapa Ciel seperti itu? Ciel tidak menyukaiku?" Aku mengangguk perlahan sambil tersenyum hangat. Ia ikut mengangguk kecil berusaha menerimanya.

"Baiklah, Ciel. Aku terima penolakanmu. Tapi, boleh aku tahu siapa yang Ciel cintai?" tanya Lizzie mendesak. Aku hanya menjawab dengan elusan lembut di bahunya, kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa berkata-kata. Kuharap setelah ini ia tidak menangis.

.

.

Langkah pelanku terdengar bergema di sepanjang lorong gedung sekolah. Sudah sepi? Tentu. Ini sudah sore.

Aku tidak langsung pulang, karena memang tiap sore aku selalu berjalan memutari gedung sekolah. Setelah itu, bersantai di kursi taman di belakang sekolah sambil sesekali memejamkan mata. Jika aku sudah puas, aku akan memanggil_nya_.

"Sebastian, datanglah."

Sesosok lelaki bertubuh jenjang dengan tuxedo hitam bututnya, muncul seketika di hadapanku seperti angin. Cepat dan kasat mata.

Sebastian Michaelis— begitu namanya, setidaknya nama pantas yang kupilihkan untuknya. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika melihatku duduk di kursi taman di hadapannya. "Ada apa, Tuan Muda?"

Aku menatapnya dengan ramah. "Aku kesepian di sini. Bisa temani aku sebentar? Lalu kita pulang," ajakku. Tentu saja ia menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sebastian segera berdiri di sisi kanan kursi taman yang kududuki.

Lelaki dewasa ini sudah menjadi _butler_-ku dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Saat aku sedang dalam masa-masa penderitaan, masa-masa menyedihkan, masa-masa di mana aku direndahkan. Ia datang di saat aku memohon dengan imbalan nyawa. _Well_, ia iblis. Maksudku, _iblis sungguhan_.

Seiring waktu, ia tidak bisa lepas dariku. Ia tidak ingin. Aku pernah sekali mendapat pernyataan bahwa ia mencintaiku, namun kami tidak bisa bersama. Kau tahu, iblis akan dimusnahkan jika ia mencintai manusia, apalagi manusia yang telah terikat kontrak dengannya.

Setelah hal itu, kami menjadi dingin kembali. Seperti tidak ada apa-apa. _Fake smile everywhere_.

Helaan napas mengawali obrolan kami seperti biasa. "Bagaimana keadaan perusahaan?"

Sebastian menundukkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian berkata, "Berjalan baik-baik saja, Tuan Muda. Bahkan beberapa perusahaan klien menawarkan kerja sama dengan angan-angan yang cukup menggiurkan dan menguntungkan untuk kelangsungan perusahaan kita."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Tentu, perusahaan _Funtom Corp_ milikku tidak mungkin tidak sukses besar.

Setelah beberapa percakapan formal yang kami lakukan, aku mengajaknya untuk pulang. Pulang ke mansionku— satu-satunya tempat di mana aku bisa beristirahat dan berpikiran jernih.

Maylene; _maid_ kikuk yang kupekerjakan menyapaku dengan manis. "Selamat dapat, Tuan Muda." Aku mengangguk pelan menanggapinya.

Dengan gusar kubuka satu persatu laporan yang telah ditaruh di atas meja kerjaku. Aku cukup andal jika menghadapi pekerjaan dari siang-malam. Tapi kali ini beda. Aku cukup kesal melihat berkas-berkas laporan yang bertumpuk di atas mejaku. _Kurasa aku butuh 'dia' disini_.

Hanya 'dia' yang bisa membuatku tenang. Aku hanya bisa mengharapkan kedatangannya di sini, di sisiku malam ini.

Suara ketukan pintu yang cukup gaduh di telingaku terdengar. Kemudian, sosok Sebastian muncul. Aku menghela napas lega. "Ada apa, Sebastian?"

"Maaf kalau saya lancang memasuki ruang kerja anda, Tuan Muda. Saya sudah memikirkan ini berkali-kali, saya sudah merenungi semuanya dengan baik."

Sebastian menjelaskan hal yang ganjil di sini, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan pikirannya. "Lalu?" tanyaku menetralkan suasana.

"Anda tahu kan' saya mencintai anda, dan saya juga tahu bahwa ini sangat terlarang.."

Oh, pembicaraannya menjurus ke sana. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik, namun cukup menggugah hati.

".. Saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa saya _sangat_ mencintai anda, Tuan Muda. Saya memang tidak normal, di sini posisi saya sebagai iblis, pelayan, dan _laki-laki_. Saya mohon jangan anggap saya sebagai iblis rendahan atau pedofil, karena perasaan saya tulus."

Sebastian menjelaskan hal yang salah— fatal. Jika aku membalas kata cintanya, bukankah ia akan musnah?

"Tujuan anda sudah beres, Tuan Muda. Begitu juga bayaran dari anda untuk saya juga sudah lunas. Saya hanya ingin mendengarkan ucapan bahwa anda juga mencintai saya, Tuan Muda. Setelah itu, anda akan lepas dari saya— dari kontrak dengan saya," jelasnya. Aku mengangguk mengerti, berusaha peduli.

Tentu aku belum rela ia pergi sekarang, namun itu keinginannya. Lagipula aku tidak ingin menyiksanya terus menerus. Nyawa yang tidak jadi diambil seorang iblis, adalah keuntungan besar, bukan?

"Baiklah, Sebastian. Terimakasih untuk kerja kerasmu selama ini, namun, aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Aku hargai perasaanmu untukku walaupun tidak bisa kubalas. _So_.."

_Goodbye, Sebastian_.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sebastian tersenyum, kemudian setitik kecil cahaya merah muncul dari ujung kakinya. Perlahan-lahan cahaya itu berubah menjadi api dan mulai menggerogoti tiap jengkal tubuh Sebastian. Tentu saja itu api neraka, tidak berpengaruh untuk segala benda bumi di sekitarnya.

"Terimaka..sih.. Ci..el.." Tutur tulus yang tersendat-sendat itu perlahan menghilang, bersamaan dengan tubuh Sebastian yang menghilang ditelan api hukuman wajib untuk tiap iblis yang mencintai manusia.

Aku berusaha _tidak_ peduli sekarang. Kosong, hening. Yang kurasakan hanyalah kehampaan bersamaan dengan perginya Sebastian selama-lamanya dari sisiku. Aku berusaha tidak memikirkannya.

Namun gagal.

Setitik bening air jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah menangis dalam diam.

.

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan keluar mansion. Kuabaikan rentetan pertanyaan dari tiap pelayan, kemudian melenggang pergi menuju ke tujuan terakhirku.

Setelah membawa mobil sedanku ke perumahan sebelah, aku memberhentikan kendaraan roda empat ini di depan mansion seseorang. Mansion seorang _Marchioness_-_Marquess_ yang kuhormati.

"Ah, Tuan Muda Earl. Silahkan masuk ke dalam. Anda sudah ditunggu-tunggu."

Dengan tegap, ke arahkan langkahku menuju ruang yang dipandu beberapa pelayan di kediaman ini.

Aku dipandu ke sebuah ruangan yang kosong; tidak benar-benar kosong karena di balkon luar, ada seseorang yang menunggu kehadiranku.

"Elizabeth."

Orang itu terlihat tersentak, kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya muram. "Kau telat, Ciel. Jangan panggil aku Elizabeth! Panggil aku Lizzieeee!" jeritnya kesal.

Aku terkekeh mendengar ucapan gadis ini. Gadis yang sangat kucintai.

Ya, aku mencintai Lizzie— Elizabeth Middleford. Lizzie yang kukenal dan kucinta sepenuh hati, bukan Lizzie— Jacquezline Laura, yang siang itu menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

"Maafkan aku, Lizzie. Hey, aku tahu kau melihatku 'ditembak' perempuan lain siang lalu. Ia cukup menarik dan manis, aku tidak tahan bila harus menghiraukannya," jelasku, walau tidak sepenuhnya jujur.

Wajah Lizzie berubah memerah. Perubahan pesat yang ia lakukan bila aku melukai hati kecilnya. Dengan cepat kurengkuh tubuh ringkih gadis tercintaku itu, kemudian mengelus lembut rambut pirang ikalnya. "_Sssh_.. Aku bercanda, Zie. Kau tahu kan' aku hanya mencintaimu seorang. Bahkan aku rela kehilangan Sebastian."

Kurasakan tubuhnya terlonjak kaget, kemudian ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik rengkuhan posesif lenganku. "A-ada apa dengan Sebas?"

Aku menjelaskannya dengan rinci. Tubuh Lizzie melemas seketika. Air mata yang ia tahan, kembali ia tumpahkan untuk kesedihannya akan kehilangan Sebastian. Benar, kami bertiga cukup dekat, namun Sebastian tidak tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintai seorang Lizzie. Ia sembarangan menaruh perasaannya pada manusia sepertiku, kemudian jatuh ke dalam dosa versi iblis.

"Ti-tidak kusangka, hiks.. Sebas merelakan dirinya untukmu. Harusnya kau tidak bilang bahwa kau mencintainya, Ciel!" seru Lizzie. Aku menenangkannya dengan mengelus perlahan pipinya.

"Lizzie, dengarkan aku. Aku melakukan ini juga demi dia. Apa kau mau ia mati dengan pernyataan bahwa aku tidak mencintainya? Aku juga sudah menjelaskan bahwa aku mencintai orang lain, tapi tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku juga menyayanginya. Sebagai seseorang yang selalu setia di sisiku. Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin menyiksanya dengan hidup terus-terusan tanpa tahu bahwa cintanya tak akan terbalas."

Lizzie mengangguk perlahan berusaha mengerti. Aku memeluknya lagi, kemudian mengajaknya bersender di pagar balkon.

Ia menyenderkan kepala mungilnya di bahuku, kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Kuharap, Sebastian menjelma jadi malaikat di alam sana, walaupun kemungkinannya nol persen."

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi walau ia jadi malaikat, aku tetap tidak akan menaruh kontrak dengannya. Aku hanya butuh dirimu, di sisiku, selamanya," tuturku tulus. Semua yang kuucapkan padanya memang dari hati.

Lizzie tersenyum lebar, ia bahagia. "Aku mencintaimu."

Aku lebih mencintaimu, Zie. Lebih dari yang kau lihat selama ini.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

* * *

**Yuho's Time !**

**Akhirnya end juga ^^ padahal ini drabble, tp yuho slesain hampir tiga hari. salahkan otak yuho yang jarang disinggahi ide :p**

**Terimakasih kalo readers mau baca walaupun nggak direview *kode***

**Kalo mau baca ya syukurlah, tp ushkn di krisar ne? Sankyuuuu...**

**So, review?**

**wuehehe.**


End file.
